


Grandma Milah

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: So one of the things I hated about in the show, was that Henry didn't get to meet Milah while in the Underworld searching for hook.And then I wondered what if she did? This takes place between when Emma meets Milah and before Rumple pushes her in that lake thing.So, to you, the readers, I bring to you this very small one shot.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Milah, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Grandma Milah

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the things I hated about in the show, was that Henry didn't get to meet Milah while in the Underworld searching for hook. 
> 
> And then I wondered what if she did? This takes place between when Emma meets Milah and before Rumple pushes her in that lake thing. 
> 
> So, to you, the readers, I bring to you this very small one shot.

Henry Mills had been helping many souls cross over. Searching time and time again through his story book to discover what their possible unfinished business was. At some point he chose to stop as his Grandmother, Snow White, was worried that he had been pushing himself too much. 

So he chose to read through the book again, but only as fun. Not as business. He had to be about half way through when he heard his mom, Emma call out for him from down stairs of the loft. He still found it strange that the Underworld looked like storybrooke. Hades only knows why. 

"Kid? You gonna come down?" Emma called again, sounding somewhat suspicious by trying to push him into coming down. "I got a surprise for you." 

It peaked his interest. Had she some how found his dad down here? Closing the large book, he placed it at the side of him, letting it rest on the small table. 

He hated that he had so little time with him. He hated Pan even more for setting off the curse that took his family from them, forcing them to forget storybrooke and every one they loved all together. 

About half way down the stairs, he saw Emma speaking with a woman he wasn't familiar with. She hand long, dark brown hair and eyes. Dressed in nothing but black colored clothes and a stance that just shouted pirate to the young teen. Sort of like Hook did whenA soft gleam in her eyes as she spotted him on the stair case. A softness only a family member had for their relative. "Mom? Who is this?" 

"Hello Henry," she spoke with such softness. Such tenderness and stood from where she sat. He got close to him, amd wrapped her arms around him. Tears dripping from her eyes at finally meeting her grandchild. "My name is Milah. I'm your grandmother." 

Grandmother the boy thought. That meant that Milah is- in that instant, Henry hugged Milah liked he never ever hugged another person before in his whole life. Maybe, being in the Underworld he realized, wasn't so bad a place to be vsiting after all. "It's great to finally meet you, Grandma Milah." 

She gave a small chuckle, brushing his hair back as she used to do for Bae. Before fate changed it all. "It's wonderful that I've been able to meet you to. Henry." 

They talked for a while. Discussing things here and there until Rumplestiltskin showed up. Henry waved hello, gaining a small smile from the man. Who simply glowered at Milah. Not that Henry cared much for that. Each were given a hug goodbye when they left after. 

So while he sat, once again alone with his grand parents, and Regina, his other mom. They made plans of their own for getting Hook out. 

To their surprise, when they returned home, Henry started spending time with the man. All thanks to Milah reminding him, that Ho- Killian, had been apart of both her life and his dad's. The only one other then the dark one to share stories about the ones they lost and loved.


End file.
